sleeping_beauty_parodiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Planning Kitten a Birthday Party
"And so for ten long years, the whereabouts of the princess remained a mystery, while deep in the forest, in a woodcutter's cottage, the Three Female Rescue Rangers carried out their well-laid plan. Living like mortals, they had reared the little girl as their own and called her Kitten." Looking out the window, Kitten hummed a lovely tune called "I Wonder," attracting many bluebirds. For ten years, her hair had grown larger, her eyelashes longer, and her lips became a bright shade of pink, though she still had her peach skin, blonde hair, and blue eyes. Resting on top of her head was a black hair band with a small bow centered on top that complemented her outfit - a blue dress with short, puffy sleeves and a skirt that went down to her knees, a white apron with a corset and a sash tied in a bow in the back, matching stockings, and matching frilly bloomers that went down to her knees as well - which went well with the black Mary Jane shoes covering her feet. She was indeed beautiful. As she hummed a tune, she closed the shutters to her window and walked away. "On this her tenth birthday, the Three Female Rescue Rangers had planned a party and something extra special for her surprise." Gadget, Tammy, and Foxglove were downstairs looking over a book of dresses, picking something out to make for Kitten, who is actually Alice Liddell. By the time the day is over, they can finally tell her that she was a princess. "Well, now about this one?" asked Foxglove, as they look over the book. And they found the perfect one. "This is the one I'' picked." said Gadget. "Oh, she'll look beautiful in that!" Tammy smiled. "Now I thought of a few changes here..." said Gadget. "Uh-huh." said Foxglove. In the book, the Three Female Rescue Rangers found a blue dress similar to Cinderella's dress. "Don't forget a pretty design." said Tammy. "Yes, and we'll puff up the shoulder sleeves." said Gadget. "We'll make it red." said Foxglove. Gadget giggled. "Oh no, silly, pink." "But..." Foxglove began. "How about light blue?" suggested Tammy. "Of course, we'll need a pair of shoes, silk gloves, and bloomers to match..." said Gadget. "Yes, but how are we going to get her out of the house?" asked Foxglove. "Oh, I'll think of something." said Gadget. Of course, they didn't know that Kitten walked down the stairs and into the living room and heard them. "Well!" Kitten smiled. Gadget, Tammy, and Foxglove hid the book from the girl's eyes as she walked towards them. "And what are you three dears up to?" "Up to?" repeated Foxglove. "Up to?" repeated Tammy. "Up to?" repeated Gadget. "Eh, eh, eh, we, we, well, we, we ..." stuttered Gadget, as she tried to say something. Kitten continued to stare at the mouse, squirrel, and bat with a lovely smile. And she doesn't know that she was a princess and her real name was Alice. As Gadget tried to think of something, Foxglove spoke for her. "Want you to pick some berries." she finished. "That's it, berries!" said Gadget, as she handed Kitten a light blue cloak with a hood attached to it and a decorative button at the neck and showed her to the door in a quick manner, leaving her confused about what was going on. "Berries?" said a confused Kitten, as she put the cloak around her shoulders, buttoned it up, and put up the hood. "Lots of berries!" said Tammy, as she, Gadget, and Foxglove escorted her out the door. "But I only picked berries yesterday." said Kitten. "Oh, we need more, dear." said Gadget. "Lots, lots, more!" added Tammy. "Yes!" said Gadget. Then the mouse, squirrel, and bat pushed Kitten out of the cottage through the front door. She looked back with a suspicious look and smile on her face. Something's not right with them. "Now hurry back, dear." said Gadget. "And don't go too far." said Foxglove. "And don't speak to strangers." said Gadget. "Goodbye, dear!" called Tammy. "Goodbye!" called Foxglove. "Goodbye!" called Gadget. "Goodbye!" said Kitten, as she waved goodbye and walked off deep into the forest, carrying the basket in her hand. Then the mouse, squirrel, and bat closed the door and got back inside. "I wonder if she suspects." said Foxglove thoughtfully. "Of course not, come on. Will she be surprised!" said Gadget, as they went around the room, gathering things. Gadget went to the trunk and took out multiple pink fabrics and sheets as Tammy went into the kitchen to find ingredients to make the birthday cake. All three are very excited. "A real birthday party!" said Foxglove. "With a real birthday cake!" said Tammy. "Yes, and a dress a princess can be proud of!" said Gadget. "I'll get the wands." said Foxglove, as she headed up the stairs. "Yes, you...the wands?" said Gadget. But she was startled when Foxglove mentioned the wands and closed the trunk quickly. "Oh no!" gasped Tammy, who was also startled. "No wands, Foxglove!" Gadget warned. "But the ten years are almost over" Foxglove protested. "We're taking no chances." said Gadget, as she handed Foxglove the fabrics for making the dress. "But, I've never baked a fancy cake." said Foxglove. "Oh, you won't have to, dear." said Gadget "I'm going to bake the cake!" Tammy called from the next room. "You?" asked Gadget, who was kind of surprised. "She's always wanted to, dear, and this is her last chance." said Gadget. "Well,..." said Foxglove, who was not so sure about Tammy cooking. "I'm going to make it nine layers with blue and white, morning glories, daisies..." said Tammy, as she thought about what to put on the cake. "And I'm making the dress." said Gadget. "But you can't sew, and she's never cooked!" said Foxglove. "Oh, it's simple." chuckled Gadget. "All you do is follow the book." said Tammy. Gadget pulled out a small stool and directed Foxglove to stand on it. "Up here, dear. You can be the dummy." she said. "Well, I still say we ought to use magic." said Foxglove. Then Gadget threw a sheet of pink cloth over Foxglove and began cutting with a pair of scissors. Then Tammy laid all the ingredients for the cake before her. She looked into the book and read the ingredient instructions. "Flour, three cups." said Tammy, as she searched for them, muttering, "Cups, cups, cups, cups, cups..." At that moment, Tammy realized that the three cups of different sizes were already on the table and used them to pour flour into the bowl. "One, two, three." Gadget cut a circular hole into the sheet. "What's that for?" asked Foxglove. "Well, it's got to have a hole in the bottom." replied Gadget. "That's for the feet to go through." added Tammy. Then Gadget tossed the sheet over Foxglove again, and Foxglove noticed there was something wrong with the sheet. "It's pink!" said Foxglove. "Oh, lovely shade, isn't it?" Gadget smiled. "But I wanted it red!" complained Foxglove. "Now, dear, we decided ''pink was her color." said Gadget, flatteringly. "You decided?" asked Foxglove. Gadget giggled to herself as she left Foxglove inside the sheet and went over to get tape measure. Foxglove mumbled incoherently until Gadget came back with the tape measure and wrapped some around the waist. "Two eggs, fold in gently." said Tammy, reading from the book. But she didn't understand what fold in meant. "Fold? Oh well." Tammy shrugged, and she just put two eggs into the bowl and folded them in. She pressed down on the batter, and she heard the shells cracking, causing the batter to overflow from the bowl. Now Foxglove was completely covered in the pink cloth from head to toe. "I can't breathe!" she called, whose voice was muffled under the sheets. Gadget cut the cloth open at the top, and Foxglove popped her head and arms out and took a look at the dress from the inside. "It looks awful!" Foxglove complained. "That's because it's on you, dear." said Gadget, cutting the remaining cloth from the right side. "Now yeast, one tsp. Tsp?" said Tammy, looking into the book. This time, she didn't understand what the word Tsp meant. "One teaspoon!" Foxglove corrected her. "One teaspoon, of course!" Tammy giggled sheepishly. She put the yeast on the teaspoon and finished adding the rest of the ingredients to the batter. Then Gadget measured the size of the dress. "Oh, gracious how the child has grown!' she exclaimed. "Oh, it seems only yesterday we brought her here!" said Foxglove, remembering the old days. "Just a tiny baby!" said Tammy, remembering as well. Then all of a sudden, Foxglove sniffled and wiped a tear from her eye. Gadget and Tammy saw that. "Why, Foxglove!" said Gadget. "Whatever is the matter, dear?" asked Tammy. "After today, she'll be a princess. And we won't have our little Kitten!" Foxglove sobbed tearfully. "Oh, Gadget!" said Tammy, who began to cry about Kitten as well. "Now, now, now, now, we...we...we...we all knew this day had to come." said Gadget, shedding a tear and wiping it from her eye as well. It had been ten years, and they began to think of Kitten as their own child that they never had. "But why did it have to come so soon?" Tears slid down Tammy's cheeks. "After all, we've had her for ten years." said Gadget. "Ten wonderful years!" Foxglove said dreamily. Then there was a moment of silence as they thought about the wonderful years they had with the child. They fed her, bathe her, and helped her go to sleep. Foxglove sniffled and wiped another tear from her eye again. Then suddenly, Gadget changed her expression. "Good gracious, We're acting like a lot of ninnies! Come on, she'll be back before we get started." said Gadget. And they all resumed their work. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs